Crack Couples Collection
by Medatanai
Summary: One-shots/Drabbles de parejas poco comunes. :CRACK couples:
1. Crip

**«Title: **_Crack Couples Collection  
><em>**«Fandom: **South Park  
><strong>«PairingCharacters: **Todos (?  
><strong>«Warning: <strong>Como el nombre de la 'historia' lo dice: Sólo **parejas crack **se verán aquí. No Style, no Bunny, no Creek, joder, nada de cannon pues. Sólo crack. Juntar todos con todos, you got the idea~  
><strong>«Nota de la Autora:<br>**_La mayoría serán one-shots o drabbles. Las tramas variarán un poco._

* * *

><p><strong>#1: <strong>Craig+Pip = Crip

* * *

><p><strong>Tomando el bus<strong>

Ahí está otra vez temprano. Son las seis con veinticinco de la mañana, se muere de sueño y sus ojos poco a poco se van cerrando. Es entonces cuando escucha que alguien entra en el autobús, sus ojos celestes se abren de golpe y allí lo ve. Aprieta los labios, en un intento de que la estúpida sonrisa no se le dibuje. Su corazón palpita demasiado rápido, amenazando con salir de su pecho y el sueño repentinamente se ha ido.

Sí, sí, él está ahí, caminando con pereza y la expresión neutral tan característica en su rostro. Se sienta en uno de los asientos de en frente, pero aún así lo puede ver, a pesar de que está casi en los últimos asientos, además, no hay nadie más en el autobús que ellos dos. Deja salir inconscientemente un pequeño suspiro, que al percatarse de aquello se lleva una de sus manos a la boca, ruborizándose.

El muchacho, de cabellos negros, voltea hacia él. Puede jurar que en ese instante su corazón dio un vuelco, oh Dios, ¿lo estaría viendo a él?

_Claro que sí, idiota, ¡eres el único aparte de él que está en este camión!_

Ignora esa molesta voz de su conciencia y traga saliva, nervioso ante la mirada jodidamente penetrante del chico.

—Ah, hola Pip —lo saluda. Espera, ¿lo está saludando?

Pip sólo le contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa. El pelinegro fija su mirada de nuevo hacia al frente.

_Tiene un lindo perfil._

Ah, sí que sí. Normalmente, cuando entraba al camión lo veía haciendo diferentes gestos, esta vez sólo mantenía una mirada inexpresiva. A veces lo veía tallándose un ojo, bostezando, con el ceño fruncido. Ah, y su risa, le encantaba su risa burlona, que sólo tenía la dicha de oír cuando uno de sus amigos decía alguna cosa aparentemente graciosa, aunque era raro verle sonreír, y ni hablar de reír.

Aquél chico era, según había escuchado por medio de otras personas y también observado por él mismo, el más antipático de la clase. Sí, al principio no le agradaba. Para nada. Pero las cosas cambiaron el día en que decidió levantarse más temprano y poder agarrar el autobús, fue cuando lo vio en los primeros asientos, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca y extrañamente por eso llamó su atención, lo observó mejor.

Él era ahora algo así como su amor platónico. Los dos eran tan diferentes en cuanto al carácter. Él muy apenas y recordaba su apellido. En fin, tan inalcanzable.

Tan lejano.

Distante.

Pip no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al tener esos pensamientos pesimistas. Sin embargo, era verdad, aquél chico nunca se le acercaría, a menos que sea totalmente necesario. A él nadie le agradaba a excepción de Clyde, Token y Tweek, porque obvio, eran sus amigos. Los demás le importaban una mierda, incluyendo a Pip Pirrup. Y esto el rubio lo sabía.

Y eso le calaba tanto.

Pero, también era su propia culpa el no intentar entablar una amistad con él. Es que había visto cómo numerosas veces el chico mandaba al carajo a cualquier ser humano que tratase de hablar con él. O sencillamente antes de que Fulanito abriera la boca para decirle algo, se le adelantaba con un seco "Largo". Él era asocial por naturaleza. Y Pip no. Éste siempre se comportaba amable aunque le vieran la cara de idiota. Esa era una de las tantas diferencias que entre ellos dos había.

El rubio suspiró de nuevo recargando la frente en el asiento de adelante.

Craig Tucker solía ser alguien cerrado, alguien tendría que esforzarse mucho y no cometer ningún error para así ganarse su confianza, o mínimo, agradarle un poco.

Tan sólo se conformaría con mirarle. Ah, odiaba ser tan cobarde en esas cosas.

Pip ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el autobús comenzaba a llenarse. Él estaba pensando en Craig, su amor platónico. Quien, no tenía ni una bendita idea de que el chico que se encontraba en el penúltimo asiento, estaba ahogándose en sus ilusiones de que al menos, le dijera algo más que un cortante: "Ah, hola, Philip".


	2. Danny

**#2: **Damien+Kenny = Danny

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous<strong>

Kenny McCormick está hasta la madre de sus sentimientos.

Así es. Está harto de aquellas emociones, sensaciones, el revolotear de las estúpidas mariposas en su maldito estómago.

No, ni siquiera son mariposas lo que siente. Está seguro que si alguien le preguntase: "¿Y sientes mariposas en el estómago?", él contestaría algo así como "¿Mariposas? ¡Murciélagos es lo que siento!"

McCormick sabe de antemano que siempre ha sido un promiscuo, un mujeriego tanto como hombreriego, un chiflado según le han dicho, sexópata y todo lo que la gente le venga en gana. No acepta ninguna relación formal y trata de rechazar con todo el tacto que le es posible a las chicas que le confiesan su amor. A menos que sea una relación tipo "Amigo con derechos", "Amigo con derecho a roce", "Amigovio" y cualquier otro sinónimo. Total, el punto es que NADA de relaciones formales, porque eso no es lo suyo, ni sabría cómo actuar y lo más seguro es que le sería infiel a su pareja. Sí, así con toda la bruta honestidad.

Sin embargo, hace un tiempo acá que su modo de ver aquello ha cambiado. Y eso le mata de miedo. Piensa que a lo mejor el Karma lo odia, o que quiere hacerle pagar por ser un hijo de puta con aquellas hermosas jóvenes, por ser un promiscuo, probablemente por todas las dichas razones.

Está seguro, que la vida quiere que sienta lo que es estar err… Enamorado y no saber qué hacer.

Enamorado. Kenny McCormick tuvo que aprender a pronunciar con cierto pánico aquella palabra que describía su situación actual. Aquella palabra que siempre que la pensaba su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a salirse de control al grado de sentirlo en los oídos. Y es que aún no podía creerse semejante mierda.

Aquél muchacho con aura misteriosa e intimidante para la mayoría. Al que debías medir bien tus palabras si no querías que te prendiera fuego, literalmente. Ese chico, que siempre procuraba pasar desapercibido pero que a veces no lo lograba con sus actos medio homicidas. El mismísimo hijo de Lucifer.

En pocas palabras, el chico que accidentalmente ocupó un lugar en el loco corazón de Kenny.

El rubio nunca pensó que Damien sería justamente del que terminara sintiendo mucho interés. Nunca le había tomado demasiada importancia. No fue hasta que lo vio pasar por el pasillo y sus ojos se encontraron de casualidad, que sintió algo extraño. Así, se empezó a volver constante el sentimiento.

¿Miedo? Para nada. Kenny siguió observando más seguido a Damien, especialmente cuando estaban en clase. Sus ojos, de… un curioso marrón tirando a un rojizo notable. La piel tan blanca y el cabello negro como la noche. Sus andares peligrosos con algo que a Kenny le parecía a la vez de elegante.

Pero el ojiazul se está hartando de sus estúpidas emociones. No le agradaba esa sensación intensa que le invadía cuando lo veía a él y las palpitaciones que sentía contra su pecho al sólo pasar a su lado o rozarle.

La semana pasada Damien alzó una ceja mirándolo interrogativo al percatarse que el rubio lo miraba. Kenny se preguntó si se sería capaz de morir de vergüenza.

¡Todo aquello era irritante!

Estaba enganchado de un tipo notablemente peligroso. Pero no podía evitarlo, eso solamente le atraía más y más. Además, ¿quién dice que el amor es sólo algo hermoso y doloroso? También puede ser peligroso, sobre todo cuando estás enamorado de la persona que tiene escrito en la frente: "Peligro".

…Lástima que Kenny no vio ese aviso.


	3. Cartraig

**#3: **Cartman+Craig = Cartraig

* * *

><p><strong>Hate loving you<strong>

Le desagrada.

Lo aborrece.

Lo odia.

No quiere verlo ni en una puta pintura. En serio.

Detesta su maldito hábito de enseñar el dedo medio a todo el maldito planeta. Su jodida mirada neutral, sus ojos oscuros. Su monótona voz y su antipatía. Su cabello negro azabache, lo que dice y la manera en que camina. ¡Absolutamente todo!

Eric Cartman _en serio _lo odia. Odia a Craig Tucker.

Y el sentimiento es mutuo. Tucker era prácticamente el segundo que odiaba más a Cartman, después de Kyle. Eso el castaño lo sabe.

Cartman lo odia tanto que cuando lo ve su pulso se acelera, el color rojo mancha sus cachetes y se larga, porque realmente _no lo soporta_.

Detesta su risa burlona. Detesta cuando va con su pandilla por aquí y por allá. Detesta la forma tan amable, dulce y paciente con la que se comporta con Tweek Tweak. Lo odia, odia esos sentimientos, odia esa sensación de dolor y sobre todo, odia que él lo odie.

¿Por qué Craig Tucker? ¿Por qué el muchacho de dientes jodidos? ¿Por qué Tweek? ¿Por qué no puede tomarle la mano y mirarle a él en lugar de al rubio? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta ha obtenido.

Le gusta.

Le encanta.

Lo ama.

Está jodidamente enamorado de Craig.

Y aún así no quiere verlo. Porque sigue odiándolo. Lo odia cada vez más con la misma intensidad con la que sus putos sentimientos maricas y traicioneros también crecen. Era… como si el odio los alimentase.

Lo quiere. Y esa es una de las razones por las cuales Cartman odia a Craig Tucker. Por más contradictorio que suene.


	4. Dyde

**#4: **Damien+Clyde = Dyde

* * *

><p><strong>Adrenalina<strong>

Volteó bruscamente a la vez que su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a ascender. Rió nervioso y siguió caminando, esta vez con más prisa, por los pasillos que extrañamente le parecieron más largos de recorrer.

Un ruido de algo golpeando el metal de uno de los casilleros fue suficiente para que Clyde Donovan dejara salir un grito extremadamente agudo de su garganta y corriera como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La luz de un relámpago entrando por la ventana, alumbrando los pasillos del instituto, seguido de su característico estruendo hizo que el chico castaño gritara por segunda vez, tropezando y cayendo al suelo a consecuencia de sus piernas temblorosas. Se sobó la parte baja de la espalda, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor. Después, abrió los ojos y vio cómo las luces se prendían de nuevo, suspiró y se puso de pie; las luces del instituto habían estado prendiéndose y apagándose continuamente a causa de la tormenta. Siguió caminando algo temeroso dirigiéndose a su salón.

_Track…_

Detuvo el paso. El castaño volteó de nuevo hacia atrás, lentamente, sintiéndose como en una película de terror y que vería al psicópata con el cuchillo.

Allí algo más lejos, un pasillo envuelto entre la oscuridad. Clyde rió entre dientes, sintiéndose idiota, porque sólo era aquella estúpida falla eléctrica. Más su risa paró al oír otro sonido -_track_- y pudo ver con temor cómo las luces se iban apagando, poco a poco y más rápido, los pasillos siendo abrazados por la oscuridad, oscuridad cada vez más cerca de él.

Se quedó parado ahí como un tonto. Entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al observar una figura que aparecía antes de que las luces se apagaran, notando cómo aquella figura, ese _cuerpo_, se acercaba a donde Donovan se mantenía plantado. Se aparecía frente a él, en el ancho pasillo, y desaparecía a medida que ese quedaba entre la penumbra.

—¡No! —exclamó el castaño, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, huyendo de aquella penumbra que no quería que a él también lo envolviera, huyendo de _él_, especialmente.

Sintió cómo lo tomaban por detrás jalando de su camisa, y después su espalda siendo azotada contra los casilleros. Un cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo fue suficiente para que las pupilas de Clyde se dilataran del miedo.

—Hola, Clyde —susurró, y el aliento frío rozando su rostro y su nombre pronunciado con cierta lujuria, hizo que al muchacho le temblasen las piernas… Como siempre.

—D-Damien… —logró decir, y no pudo evitar que a su voz le saliera un pequeño gallo.

Damien recargó las manos en el casillero, a ambos lados de la cabeza de la víctima que se había convertido en su favorita esas últimas semanas. Mirándolo pasivo, esperó a que Clyde se tranquilizara.

—¿Por qué _siempre _tienes que hacer _eso_? —preguntó después de cinco segundos de silencio, recargando la cabeza en el _locker_.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. No era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de cosas para hacerlo enloquecer de miedo.

Bajó un poco la cabeza, acercando sus labios a los de él para besarle con lentitud, avivando después el beso. Clyde se estremeció y su pobre corazón latió desenfrenado otra vez. Tampoco era la primera vez que se besaban y sin embargo, nunca se acostumbraría.

Todo era adrenalina y emoción con Damien. Y si bien al principio el castaño sólo quería escapar y evitarlo, escapar de sus _"besos asesinos_" que al comienzo se los daba en contra de su voluntad, evitarlo para no ver aquella mirada lujuriosa que le hacía sentir desnudo a pesar de que no le tocaba, algo le retenía, querer sentir más. Era un masoquista, sí.

Damien le mira con deseo… y algo más. En medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, el anticristo sonríe y juega con la cremallera del pantalón del chico más bajo.

Y ahí es cuando Clyde deja de pensar.


End file.
